


Acceptance

by Chaotic_Dreamer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Love, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dreamer/pseuds/Chaotic_Dreamer
Summary: Byakuya himself met them at the main entrance, face passive and unyielding to his inner thoughts. “Where’s Abarai?” he questioned once greetings had been exchanged.“Renji?” squeaked Rukia. “Nii-sama... why would Renji come?”“Your correspondence merely stated that you had invited your boyfriend for dinner and you’d love for me to join you so we could be formally introduced.”“That’s correct,”“Then I repeat, where is Abarai?”In which Ichigo gets formally introduced to the head of the Kuchiki clan as Rukia's boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami_Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine/gifts).



> Just so you're aware I make an offhand, blink and you'll miss it, comment about where Isshin came from. So you have been warned :)

Ichigo remembered Rukia telling a soul that the Soul Society wasn’t a scary place, that you never get hungry, your body will feel light and that you’ll find it a better place than the human world. Now, almost five years later and countless trips through the senkaimon to said Soul Society. Ichigo could safely say Rukia had been lying. He’d never been more scared, never had a heavier feeling in his heart, now more than ever did he want to run home and curl up in his bed, listening to his sisters chatter away or his insane father gush loudly how proud he was of them to an inanimate object. He was also hungry, he’d skipped breakfast and lunch due to impromptu Hollow sightings and now it was dinner time and he was famished and also terrified.

“You’ve met my brother before,” Rukia reminded as she led the way through the Noble Quarter, Ichigo could only nod. He’d rather go five rounds with Yhwach again, then sit through a dinner with Byakuya Kuchiki.

“Well yes, but I haven’t exactly made a good impression on him have I, and now you’re introducing me as your boyfriend. I feel like I should be in full body armour, rather than this silk nonsense I’m wearing.”

Rukia glanced at him, one that he wasn’t too sure on the meaning but could have fit anywhere between looking like a child in his father’s clothes or the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Only the former was remotely true. “He’ll appreciate the effort.” Which was Rukia speak for, you’ll pass but you might as well have just worn your underwear.

Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair, forgetting that he’d applied product to it, until he drew his hand away sticky and gloopy and went to wipe it on his kimono.

“Don’t you dare,” Rukia hissed, expertly pulling out a handkerchief from god knows where and handing it to him to wipe his hand on. Ichigo accepted it, sheepishly and wiped his hands before handing it back to her. “Oh keep it,” she turned her nose up at it. “You’ll probably need it again.”

Ichigo had never been to the Noble Quater, most of his escapades to the Soul Society usually had him strictly reserved to the Seireitei proper or the first couple of districts of the Rukongai. Not this hidden corner of nobility that was tucked away, out of sight, but never out of mind. Rukia had, at one point, attempted to explain the noble hierarchy to him, but it was using her ridiculous rabbit diagrams and only made him more confused. The only thing he remembered was that there were four big houses, and the Kuchiki’s were one of those fours. (There used to be five, and his dad’s family was the fifth, but that was a whole other can of worms that didn’t need to be addressed, not when he was currently on his way to dinner with the head of one of the remaining four families.)

The Kuchiki manor lay at the top of a hill, the path of which was marked by stairs set into the path. Luxurious gardens, sprawled across the estate, buildings dotted around made up the Kuchiki holdings and Ichigo suddenly felt more sick than hungry. He glanced at Rukia, someone who looked so at home, strolling through the gardens, nodding her head as the people they passed bowed low to great them. Their relationship had grown from the countless times they’d worked together, from friendship and beyond. The fact that he saved her life was probably in there somewhere, and then she saving his, more times than he could count. He owed a lot to Rukia, but he couldn’t help but think she could do better than some human. But she’d held his hand and ran with him. She’d been the last thing he saw when he lost his powers, and the first thing he saw when he regained them. They’d only been officially dating three months but Ichigo had enjoyed every second of it.

Byakuya himself met them at the main entrance, face passive and unyielding to his inner thoughts. “Where’s Abarai?” he questioned once greetings had been exchanged.

“Renji?” squeaked Rukia. “Nii-sama... why would Renji come?”

“Your correspondence merely stated that you had invited your boyfriend for dinner and you’d love for me to join you so we could be formally introduced.”

“That’s correct.”

“Then I repeat, where is Abarai?” Ichigo coughed politely, face red enough that it could have been an adequate substitute for the lack of red-haired Renji. “Are you honestly expecting me to believe that this is your choice of a boyfriend?” His eyes roamed up and down Ichigo, causing him to blush even more, feeling like he was naked under Byakuya’s scrutinous gaze.

“Nii-sama after everything we’ve been through together it’s inevitable that we would end up together.”

Byakuya stopped his external examination of Ichigo and hummed. “Very well,” he said, before turning and walking down the hallway, haori and scarf billowing impressively behind him leaving Ichigo and Rukia standing rather dumbfoundedly in his wake.

“Well that was easy,” Ichigo commented running his hand through his hair and cursing when his hand came away sticky.

“Nothing is ever easy,” Rukia muttered. “Come on, and let’s be on your guard.”

~*~

  
“The thing about Abarai is that despite his faults, his misgivings and his lackadaisical approach to day to day divisional reports, he gets everything done and I never have to ask for things to be done again due to error. His reports are meticulously correct and his initiative is top-notch, I only have to ask for something and it’s on my desk five whole minutes before I’ve even asked."

Ichigo had been too busy paying attention to his food and trying to not get the soup down his father’s kimono that he was only really half-listening to Byakuya gush over how amazing his lieutenant is. Or at least gush in the most Byakuya way as possible, whilst still managing to insult the poor boy.

“Whatever happened between the two of you?”

“Nothing, we’re still friends.” Rukia shrugged expertly handling her chopsticks and noodles without even spilling a drop.

“And he’s happy with the two of you and your... whatever this is?”

Rukia frowned. “Yes he’s happy, why wouldn’t he be?”

“Did he not ask you out on a date? Dinner at a nice restaurant?”

Rukia barked out a laugh. “Renji? We had pub food at a dive in the third district with Rangiku, Momo, Shuhei and Izuru.”

“Of course you did,” Byakuya muttered, and if Ichigo didn’t know any better he’d say that Byakuya just rolled his eyes.

Ichigo coughed again, bringing the attention back to the fact that he was here as Rukia’s date and not Renji, although by the way Byakuya was harping on about Renji it sounded as if he was dating him.

“I really must apologise for my brother,” Rukia said when they’d been left alone. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him, lately, I honestly think there’s something between him and Renji because Renji acts weirdly around me as well and it’s infuriating.”

Ichigo just nodded. He wasn’t sure what to expect, should he at least feel a little jealous that Byakuya considered Renji as boyfriend material instead of him? Should he feel angry that Byakuya doesn’t consider him worthy? He picked at the sleeve of his kimono.

“I have prepared a guest room for Kurosaki if you’d like to follow me.” There was no word of warning, Byakuya was just there and his sudden presence made Ichigo jump.

“Guest room? Nii-sama Ichigo was just going to sleep in my room.”

Ichigo nodded, trying to prove his worthiness. “Yeah it’s not like we haven’t shared a room before there were that whole two months when Rukia slept in my closet...” but the glare from Byakuya and the foot-stomping down on his own were enough to shut him up.

“This way.” Byakuya intoned, showing once again no emotion as he swept out the room.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia imploringly, they were both adults, Rukia more so than him, but at twenty-one, he should be allowed to sleep in the same room as his girlfriend.

Rukia nodded at him, thinking along the same lines. “Nii-sama, I’m sure there are closer guest rooms, this one is in a completely different area of the house. We never even use this area. The only people we put in this area of the house are those old stuffy relatives who are constantly trying to dethrone you and take your title.”

Ichigo felt very small at this point.

Byakuya said nothing.

Rukia looked at Ichigo apologetically and Ichigo shook his head with a soft smile. It was fine, he hoped it was fine, and if all else fails one of them, probably Rukia because she knew the place better than he did, could sneak back into his room once Byakuya had gone to bed.

“Can I at least say goodnight?” Rukia was upset with her brother, Ichigo could tell in the tone of her voice. It was a tone he’d heard far too often, even before they had started dating. Byakuya nodded and walked a little bit down the corridor, out of earshot, but not out of sight.

“Sorry,” Rukia muttered wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.”

Ichigo hugged her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s fine, as you said ‘Nothing is ever easy.’”

Rukia sighed and looked up at him. “You can say that again. I’ll work on him, Renji supports us, I don’t see why he won’t and considering your lineage, you’d be a much more viable candidate for my affection than some stray dog from the Rukon.”

Ichigo winced, he wasn’t sure what was more insulting, him being a “candidate” or Renji being a stray dog.

Rukia pulled away but not before pulling his head down so she could kiss him goodnight. “I’ll see if I can sneak out,” she whispered with a smirk and Ichigo nodded.

They parted and Rukia stood back, hands clasped behind her back.

"Thank you for dinner Kuchiki-sama," Ichigo bowed his head hoping he was doing it correctly.

There was no derisive remark from Byakuya so he assumed he must have gotten something correct.

~*~

  
The feeling of a small body pressing up against his own woke him up and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer towards him.

  
Rukia hummed. “Morning,” she muttered, turning in his embrace so they were facing each other.

Ichigo smiled at her, releasing his hold on her to softly brush away a stray strand of hair that was covering her face. “Good morning.”

“How did you sleep?” she asked taking a hold of the hand brushing her hair away and kissing his fingertips.

“Surprisingly well,” after last night he was surprised he would get any sleep. “It’s very comfy here.”

Rukia laughed and sat up wrapping a sheet around her. “I would never have guessed what with all the snoring.”

Ichigo sat up as well, mock indignation plastered on his face. “Snoring? I’m sorry that was all you.”

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, but Ichigo grinned and beat her too it, pushing her back down onto the futon and straddling her before wriggling his fingers threateningly. “You wouldn’t dare...”

Ichigo just raised his eyebrows and moved his hands towards her hips, slipping them under the sheet and running them up and down her side. She squirmed but her eyes told him she was enjoying it. He continued the movements of his fingers, tickling her until she finally conceded, eyes shining, chest heaving, laughter infectious.

“Fine,” she gasped. “You didn’t snore.”

Satisfied Ichigo leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. She returned it hungrily, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. Memories of last night flashed through his mind. Of him getting ready for bed, of her sneaking into his room through the garden. Of their bodies pressed against each other as they undressed and readied for bed.

“I’m sorry about last night,” she muttered, breaking off the kiss and letting him go.

Ichigo blinked confusedly. What of last night was she apologising for. He slipped off her and lay next to her. Arm propping up his head. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling sheet readjusted around her to protect her modesty. “My brother, he means well but I feel like he’s not so accepting of you.”

“Oh,” Ichigo had momentarily forgotten where they were and the scrutiny he had been delivered at the hands of the other man. “I’ll just have to work hard to prove that I am right for you.”

Rukia looked at him, head-turning on the pillow. “Where did that come from?”

He smiled. “I love you.”

Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ and he resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss her. It wasn’t very often he rendered her speechless, but when he did it was a moment to savour.

She recovered quickly, mouth closing and shaking her head, a soft smirk on her face. “You’re a fool,” she muttered but looked at him. “But I love you too.”

Now he kissed her, cupping her cheek with his hand and pressing in softly. She turned into the kiss, rolling onto her side and hooking a leg over him before pushing him onto his back, reversing the positions they’d held up until a few moments ago. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her steady as she deepened the kiss. All thoughts of Byakuya forgotten and instead focusing on the gorgeous woman on top of him.

~*~

  
It wasn’t that Byakuya didn’t like Ichigo it was just that he, and a few others, had always just assumed Rukia would end up with Renji. He wasn’t entirely sure how the relationship between Kurosaki and his sister would transpire and for once he was finding himself to be at a loss.

  
“This is one of those moments, where I could have done with your wisdom. Your sister will be the death of me, that I know for certain.” He sighed and looked at the picture adorning the shrine, eyes closing as he remembered his love.

A knock at his door brought him out of his memories. “Your sister and her guest have requested your presence in the dining room. It seems they have made breakfast.” There was a hint of humour in the servant’s tone but Byakuya didn’t turn around. Instead, he nodded and waved him away. The door closing and he looked back at Hisana’s picture. “Breakfast? Why do I have the feeling that it’s something ridiculous and absurd? For example, konpeito flavoured pancakes that only that pink-haired brat of Zaraki’s would eat?” He sighed and closed the door of the shrine, saying farewell before heading out of his rooms and down to the kitchen.

What greeted him wasn’t an overpowering smell of sugared candy, but instead what looked like a fairly dignified breakfast. He cast around for his sister, but there was no sign. A giggle from the direction of the kitchen caused him to drift towards the door and push it open.

Rukia was in Ichigo’s arms as they danced around the kitchen. A phone on the counter emitted a romantic ballad that they danced to. There was no-one else in the world except them and Byakuya backed out of the kitchen leaving them to it. A strange sense of familiarity washed over him. A memory of a time where Hisana had tried to teach him to cook for himself instead of relying on others. A cooking session that had ended up with the two of them dancing, much to the amusement of everyone else. He smiled softly as Rukia giggled again and he sighed as a realisation washed over him. It wasn’t so much of who his sister in law fell in love with, it was if they made her happy. Which, to Ichigo’s credit, he did.

The door opened beside him and Rukia emerged followed by Ichigo, both carrying the last of the plates containing their breakfast.

“Good morning, Nii-sama!” Rukia called placing her load in the centre of the table. “Ichigo wanted to repay your kindness of last night with some breakfast.”

He nodded and took his place at the table, looking around at the collection of dishes the two had prepared. “Thank you Rukia,” he paused then looked at Ichigo. “And you Ichigo, you have my thanks.” Ichigo’s eyes opened wide at the acknowledgement and use of his first name. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rukia flash her boyfriend and grin and a thumbs up. “I must apologies for my behaviour last night, I can see that you have nothing but my sister’s best interest at heart,” Ichigo nodded, placing the dish he was carrying on the table lest he dropped it.

“Thank you,” he bowed and Byakuya nodded impressed. The boy had tried last night, it had only been Byakuya’s closed-mindedness that had prevented the night from being a success.

“But just so you know,” he lowered the tone in his voice and stared at the orange-haired man. “You hurt her in any way shape or form and I’ll be waiting.”

Ichigo nodded, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. “Of course, sir.”

Byakuya nodded, leaving the threat open before turning to regard the spread on the table. “Now then, what have you made for breakfast.”

Rukia rushed forward, rescuing Ichigo and drawing Byakuya’s attention to her as she explained the dishes and what they were. He listened, hearing the light tone in her voice, knowing that by accepting Ichigo he’d made the right decision for his sister. He’d made a promise to Hisana that he would look out for Rukia and protect her, that, although it took him time to realise, included protecting her happiness, and there was no-one that could decide what made her happy, except her herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised a good friend of mine an IchiRuki fic ages ago, I’m so sorry it took so long and I hope I did the ship justice x


End file.
